


Breaking Snow White's Curse

by LuccaAce



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: A Curse Made Them Do It, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Has Read Too Much Yaoi Manga, But then Snow White is Totally Into It so It's Okay (right? That's how it works?), Dubious Consent, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Magical Healing Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Charming Is A Creeper, Purple Prose, Rimming, Snow White is a Boy, This isn't as creepy as the tags make it sound I swear, actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuccaAce/pseuds/LuccaAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Prince Jae (a. k. a. Prince Charming) finally finds the love of his life again, the beautiful and wonderful and amazing Snowy, he's distraught that the young man is dead. Or is he? When it seems that the beauty might not actually be dead (just mostly dead), a helpful and sassy witch tells Jae how he can break the curse. Of course, the methods make Jae a little hot under the collar, but he'd do <i>anything</i> to save his precious Snowy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Snow White's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha, another filthy thing I wrote. I have a longer very much WIP Gay Snow White story, but it's not nearly ready yet. This, as everything I write, is unbeta'd. It's also ridiculous. I started with over the top flowery language, so it reads a little weird I think. 
> 
> ALSO! Potential dubcon because Prince Jae has to sex Snow White up to break his curse. As the tags say, however, he does get pretty into it later. Still, those wary be warned.
> 
> ALSO ALSO! I have no idea how old Snowy is in this. Let's say 18 to not worry about the underage thing, hmmm?

Prince Jae stared in shock at the young man in the glass coffin. Around him, in a mournful circle, stood seven little men, standing guard over their precious treasure.

A sob escaped Jae's throat. He truly was precious. The most precious person of all. How could he be dead?

One of the seven little men turned to look at him. "You look as sad as we feel."

"Would you like to come closer, to see him better?" Another asked kindly, opening the circle kindly to let him in.

"Please," Jae whispered. He looked down at the man he'd fallen so in love with just a year prior. Had it only been a year? It felt as though he'd loved him forever. He wished he'd said something - wished he'd done something to keep him nearby. Then, maybe, his love would still be alive.

Somehow, despite knowing that the young man had been dead for over a week, he still looked as though he slept. The little men quietly informed him that his lifelike appearance was why they kept him in a glass coffin.

"We couldn't bear to put something so lovely into the black earth," they explained.

"May I take him home with me?" Jae begged the little men. "I — I don't think I could live without seeing him. He's my everything. Even now."

Although they were reluctant at first, they recognized the grief in the prince's eyes. Jae thanked them and tried to pay them for their kindness. They, unsurprisingly, refused.

"Just promise to take the best possible care with him," one of them said.

As Jae pulled away with the coffin in a cart behind his servants, he watched the little men wander off, utterly despondent.

While on the long road home, Jae gave in to one of his desires, and opened the coffin to peer at his beloved directly. He leaned in close, face next to his darling's, hoping to engrave as much of his lovely visage into his memory as possible.

A soft stirring of air brushed Jae's cheek. At first, he wanted to believe that it was the wind, but after cupping his hands around the lovely young man's mouth and holding his own breath, Jae could say with utter certainty that this young man was still alive, however slightly.

He grinned. Some life was infinitely better than no life, and he knew just the witch to heal him.

"Harrida!" Prince Jae pounded on the witch's door, impatient and worried that waiting too long would steal his hope from him. "Harrida, this is your prince. I need your assistance immediately!"

The wooden door creaked open, and a middle-aged woman stood in the doorway, hands on her wide hips.

"What is so damn important that it can't wait three minutes?"

"I found him," Jae rushed to explain. "My darling, my beloved, my Snowy. He's alive, but I don't know how to wake him up." He knew he sounded desperate, but his desperation was very real, so he didn't mind.

"Bring him to me." Harrida spoke with authority, and Jae grinned at her before ordering the servants to bring in the glass coffin.

For several excruciating minutes, Harrida just examined the man in the coffin. His face was pale, but it was always pale, and at least his cheeks held a slight blush. His lips had always been alarmingly red, and his black hair was as soft as ever. This man was definitely alive, but he had some sort of evil enchantment on him.

She reached for a few powders and vials, trying various things on him. Jae watched with fascination and hope. If anyone could help him, Harrida could.

"I've got it," she pronounced, three hours later.

"What is it? Can you cure him?" Jae begged like a child, but Harrida understood.

"No," she said slowly, perversely enjoying the way Jae's face fell. "But you can."

The prince's face snapped up, blonde hair settling haphazardly around his face. "Me? But how? I don't know any magic."

"You don't have to. The magic is on him. Here," she grabbed a slim volume from her shelf and handed it to him. "On the twenty-fifth page of that book, you'll find the way to break his curse. But don't do it here. Take him to your chambers in the palace — don't worry, he'll keep — and be sure to do whatever the book says."

"Thank you, Harrida. Thank you so much. What do I owe you?" He reached for her hand, but drew back quickly at the venomous look he got.

After the price was settled, with Jae paying half again what she asked, they left for his palace.

"One last thing," Harrida had said, just as they were leaving. "I would suggest waiting until you get into your chambers to read the book. Trust me."

Of course Jae trusted her, so he kept the book clutched in his hand all the ride home.

 

***

 

Once he got to his chambers, the servants dismissed, Snowy laying like an angel in his coffin, and his boots exchanged for slippers, Jae understood why she'd warned him about reading the book. Green eyes wide, Jae looked from the descriptions in the book, to Snowy, then back, face getting more and more heated.

He made sure to read all the instructions, then walked over to Snowy. It wasn't like it was something distasteful to him, except for maybe that one part, and possibly that other part, but he was worried what Snowy would say when he woke up. Jae hoped he would forgive him for what he was about to do.

"Please don't hate me," Jae whispered, before leaning down to kiss Snowy's mouth. At first, it felt odd to be kissing someone so still, but then the realization of just who he was kissing sank in, and Jae gripped the lax shoulders tightly.

Just as the book had said, his beloved began to respond to the kiss, although his eyes didn't open. When Jae snuck his tongue into Snowy's mouth, he moaned, and felt a gasp of breath from the mouth under his. For what felt like hours, he stayed at Snowy's lips, sucking on them, biting them, and enjoying the sensation of having them under his own. They were so soft, and yet so firm as Snowy began to awaken.

The next part involved taking off Snowy's shirt. When he had the garment pulled away and Snowy laying back on his coffin, he made a decision. In light of all the things the book said to do, he and Snowy would both be more comfortable on the bed. He moved his heart to his bed, and shivered at the sight of Snowy's perfect skin against his own gray sheets.

"Beautiful," he whispered, tracing his fingers over Snowy's torso. He kissed Snowy again, feeling the young man respond, then began to press lightly sucking kisses into Snowy's jaw. His skin tasted so good, and he couldn't repress the gasps of want that each slide of his tongue elicited.

He spend long moments at Snowy's neck, took time to caress his ears with a careful tongue, then moved a little lower. The shape of Snowy's clavicle felt amazing under his wandering lips, and he paused before the next instruction.

Looking up at Snowy's face, feeling the way he was beginning to pant for breath, Jae carefully licked at one of the dusky nipples before him. Snowy gasped loudly at that, but still didn't open his eyes. Pleased, Jae did it again, harder. Every swipe of his tongue and brush of his lips across Snowy's nipples made the young man beneath him gasp.

Then Jae applied teeth.

"Ohhh," a low moan escaped Snowy's red, red lips, and Jae felt Snowy's still-covered manhood stirring against his thigh. Jae had to do it again.

When he was fairly sure that Snowy was completely erect, he continued on a downward path, working towards Snowy's pants.

At Snowy's belly button, Jae had another task to complete. He flicked his tongue into the dip, then sucked around it. Snowy whimpered, then slurred.

"Prince Jae?" He sounded shocked, but not unhappy. His eyes, which were the most incredible shade of chocolate brown, were staring back at Jae.

Jae slid up to Snowy's mouth, fingers unable to keep away from the nipples that had given both of them such pleasure. He watched as Snowy's eyelids flickered at the sensation. He thought he would die if he didn't kiss Snowy then, so he did.

After several long kisses, which had both of them breathing heavy, Jae backed off.

"Hello, my angel. I'm so sorry for doing all of this to you without asking, but it's what I have to do to break the curse." He kissed Snowy again, tenderly this time, to further convey his apology.

"S'okay," Snowy slurred against his lips. "I like your kisses."

Jae considered telling him that they had to do a hell of a lot more than kiss, but his darling was so innocent that he couldn't bear it.

"There's more I have to do," he admitted, "to fully break the curse. Once it's broken, I promise you never have to do any of it again if you don't want."

Snowy made a sound of agreement, and Jae went back to the adorable belly button. Even though he'd awakened Snow already, he couldn't help but spend a few more moments licking into it and sucking around it.

Then, slowly and carefully, Jae worked his way down the sparse line of hair from Snowy's belly button to his pants. While he kissed and licked there, he also worked on sliding Snowy's pants off.

"Jae?" Snowy sounded shocked, and little resistant, but Jae couldn't stop now. He had to finish breaking the curse.

"I'm sorry, my love. I have to do this." He continued pulling Snowy's pants and underthings off, and just stared at the flushed erection in front of him. Snowy made a soft sound of protest, but Jae barely heard it over the pounding of blood in his ears and the ache in his heavy cock.

"Beautiful," he whispered again. He'd been worried about this part, but now he knew it would be no problem. The cock in front of him was straight and just as beautiful as its owner. He trailed his fingers over the base of it lightly, relishing Snowy's sharp gasp.

"What are you doing, Prince Jae?" Snowy sounded unsure, as though he was on the brink of refusing, and Jae knew that he wouldn't be able to bear hearing those words.

Instead of answering, Jae took Snowy's cock in a firm but forgiving grasp. He worked his hand slowly up to the head, swiped a finger across the moisture gathering at the slit, then back down. Whenever Snowy would open his mouth to say something, probably a protest, Jae would work his hand another way.

This, however, wasn't all that the book called for. The next part would probably earn Jae Snowy's hatred, but he had to do it.

"Snowy," Jae whispered, leaning up to press kisses into that pale neck while he continued to stroke Snowy's cock. "I love you." Then he bent over and took the head of Snowy's dick into his mouth.

"Jae!" Snowy nearly yelled, then he brought his hands up to press against Jae's face. "Hold on, Jae. Wait, please," he begged, trying to use his hands to pull Jae off of his cock.

Unwillingly, but knowing that the purpose for putting his mouth there to begin with was accomplished, Jae let Snowy draw him up. He backed away from Snowy then, knowing what was next. He wasn't sure if he was happy with it.

"Snowy, I am so sorry. I know this is not what you want," it hurt him to admit. "But I promise there is only one more part before the spell is broken. Then you may dress and leave, and you never have to speak to me again."

Snowy looked uncomfortable. His cock remained flushed and full, the tip, still covered in Jae's saliva, left damp trails on Snowy's stomach, underneath that belly button.

"I don't know if I'll never want to speak to you again," he admitted slowly. "It's just embarrassing. You putting your mouth there. It's dirty."

"It's you," Jae told him fiercely, lunging up to claim Snowy's red lips in a brutal kiss. To his joy, he felt Snowy responding with the same vigor. "Nothing about you could ever be dirty."

When they were both red-mouthed from kissing, Snowy looked down at his own penis. He struggled, but Jae could tell that whatever he wanted to accomplish, it wasn't happening for him.

"What is it, my love?" Jae murmered into Snowy's ear.

Snowy shuddered at the feeling. "I still can't move my legs."

"I know," Jae admitted slowly. "There's a couple of things left. First of all, can you feel them?" As he asked, he trailed a hand across Snowy's thighs, brushing inside next to his balls.

Snowy's whimper was answer enough. "That's good. The last part to break the curse in the short term is next."

"Short term?" Snowy sounded afraid.

Jae felt his face begin to blush. "Yes, well, I've been following all the instructions in Harrida's book. It says that if I break the curse but don't do the last part, that you'll die the next day. But if I do the last part, the curse will be fully broken."

"There's something before the last part, too?"

"Yes. Something that will give you your legs back." He didn't say what those things were. Thinking about them was mortifying. He wasn't sure how he would do them.

Instead of telling Snowy anything else, he moved down the bed. Knowing that Snowy would shortly recover the use of his legs, Jae made sure to pin his pale thighs snugly where he pressed them apart. Then, just because the skin on his inner thighs was so soft and so pale, and looked like fresh cream on a spring day, Jae had to taste. He sucked wet kisses into the skin there, loving the shocked sounds that Snowy couldn't keep back.

Then he used his thumbs to draw the skin of Snowy's perfect cheeks apart, revealing a rosy treasure.

"Jae?" Snowy sounded alarmed, his pale fingers reaching to pull Jae up and away from that secret place, but Jae was determined. He would break the spell and keep Snowy alive. And, a dark part of himself that he'd tried to ignore for so long when it came to Snowy, he would very much enjoy doing it.

Instead of responding verbally to Snowy's increasingly alarmed pleas, Jae blew a cool stream of air onto Snowy's tight little hole. Snowy's upper body jerked as he cried out, and Jae could see the way the pink muscles twitched. Sticking a finger into his own mouth and getting it wet, Jae pressed around the muscle, watching with fascination as it twitched and spasmed.

"You're beautiful here, too," Jae informed him. Then he pressed into the ring of muscle. It was tight, tighter than Jae expected, and he wondered how in the world he was supposed to complete breaking the spell. There was no way his cock, which was much much thicker than his finger, would fit in that tiny place.

Remembering the orders in the book, Jae leaned close and swiped his tongue across Snowy's hole. Distantly, he heard Snowy cry out, but he didn't sound too distressed, so he did it again. As he continued to lathe the hole with his tongue, eventually working up to thrusting inside of it, he felt Snowy's thighs begin to strain against his hands. He knew that he didn't have to keep going, really, but he wanted to. He wanted to make Snowy come apart, to break into a million pieces, just from the force of Jae's tongue. From the sounds of it, it wouldn't take long.

"Jae, please, what are you doing to me?" Snow sounded broken, but not unhappy.

Making himself leave off from teasing the intoxicating little hole, Jae crawled up Snowy's body, but left his fingers brushing against the slick place.

"I love you," Jae told Snowy seriously. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't wanted to make love to you before this, but please believe me that I'd never planned on doing it without you wanting it too." He rested his forehead against Snowy's, eyes wide open. Snowy smiled at him.

"I have wondered," he admitted, high spots of color blooming on his pale cheeks, "what it would be like. For you and I to…" He blushed more severely, the color flooding his face and beginning to spill down his neck. When he turned his face away, Jae brought his left hand up to grasp his chin, forcing him to meet the prince's green eyes.

"Do you want to?" Jae knew he would have to do this, no matter what Snowy's answer was. He would rather lose Snowy's companionship and trust than see him die. But if Snowy did decide that he hated him and never wanted to see him again after this, Jae knew he would never be happy again.

"Is it as nice as the things you've done so far?" Snowy's voice was small and shy, but Jae could feel the hot, damp press of his pretty dick against his stomach.

"Oh yes," Jae answered, smirking wickedly. As Snowy gazed shyly back into Jae's eyes, Jae pressed his middle finger, which had been still against Snowy's slick rim, into that hot, tight place. He kept his other hand firm against Snowy's face, reveling in the look of surprise on his beloved's face.

"That feels," Snowy gasped, swallowed, then tried again. "It's odd. But not bad...I don't know," he tried to shake his head, and Jae felt his muscles twitching against the intrusion. Jae knew how to make it more than not bad. Seeking with his finger, he pressed high and in, rubbing Snowy's soft taint at the same time.

"Jae," Snowy shouted, eyes closing tight, cock twitching, and inner muscles spasming.

"So good, Snowy," Jae murmured. "You're so good at this." He slipped a second finger alongside the first, seeking that magical place again. Once more, he had Snowy writhing, tears making his eyelashes glisten, as his tight young body was overwhelmed. All at once, Jae pulled his fingers out and reached for the bottle of slick he kept near his bed.

Snowy whined at the loss of contact, writhing and stretching. "Why'd you stop?" He pouted, red red mouth giving Jae evil ideas. Later, he promised himself, then clutched the bottom of his own cock with one hand while he slicked up with the other.

"I'm going to go inside of you," Jae explained. "And I want it to be so smooth and wet, so you don't feel anything bad." The fingers on both of his hands glistened with slick, and as he pressed his fingers deep inside his boy again, he used the other hand to pull lazily at Snowy's prick.

The noises Snowy made were attempting to be words, but every time he would come close to coherency, Jae would brush his thumb under the red crown of Snowy's dick or press insistently into that place inside of him. Finally, Snowy managed, "Please, Jae, please." He didn't know what he was begging for, but Jae had to grasp the base of his cock again to keep himself in check.

"Whatever you want, love," he promised, lining himself up and sliding inside. All the stretching and teasing had left Snowy loose enough that, although the press in was still tight, it wasn't painful for either of them.

When his hips snugged against Snowy's soft ass, he paused, making sure that Snowy wasn't feeling any pain. "Snowy? Are you okay?"

"Nnng, please, so full," Snowy managed, writhing. Jae gripped his hips sharply, stopping the motion so he wouldn't be tempted to take take take. "Do something, please, Jae. It's good, but it's…" Snowy gasped, shaking his head to try to clear it. "I need something!"

"I know what you need," Jae promised, leaning down to press a soft kiss at the corner of Snowy's mouth. Then he sat back up, and pulled out, just a little, before sliding back in. Snowy's face was like a revelation, clearing slowly and revealing pleasure, more with every increasingly powerful thrust.

By the time Jae was pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in, holding Snowy's white thighs up so he was pounding at exactly the right angle, the boy was mewling and gasping constantly. Jae grabbed one of Snowy's hands, making him hold his own thigh so he could reach down and tug at Snowy's weeping cock.

"So beautiful, my love," Jae gasped. "Beautiful and wonderful and strong and mine," he gritted out, slamming in with every endearment.

"Jae!" Snowy keened, throwing his head back as he came all over himself and Jae's tugging hand. All hope Jae had of keeping a rhythm flew out the window at that and, within a half a dozen violent thrusts, he spilled inside of his beloved.

For long moments, they stayed that way, Jae slumped against Snowy, both gasping for air, until Jae had the piece of mind to stop crushing his boy. Snowy gasped as Jae pulled out, but soothes under his tender kisses.

"Was that as good as you'd thought it would be?" Jae asked, fingers brushing sweat-drenched ebony hair from Snowy's brow.

Snowy snuggled into Jae. "I didn't know anything could be that good," he admitted. "Is it always like that?"

Jae snorted, "No. But I've heard that, with practice, a couple can get better. You know, over the course of many years of trial and error." He watched Snowy's face carefully.

Of course, Snowy grinned. "Well, my teachers always told me it's never too soon to start practicing. Maybe in a little while? I mean, we've got years and years ahead of us, but I don't want to procrastinate."

"In a little while," Jae agreed, relief nearly palpable as it settled on his smile. "I really do love you, Snowy."

"Of course you do," Snowy told him, patting his chest as he snuggled in close. "I love you, too."

 


End file.
